Głos Sumienia Numer 7
”Głos Sumienia” – Numer Siódmy. Niecodziennik tylko dla uczciwych obywateli. Treść Numeru "Prosto w Krocze" thumb Sromwind, państwo sromotnego wiatru. Niegdyś potężne królestwo cechujące się gościnnością dla innych ras. Dziś ruina ludzkiej godności. Obecnie pełni funkcje schronienia marginesu społecznego, pijaństwa, cudzołóstwa i wazeliny wszelakiej. Ci którzy pamiętają czasy brudnej trój-władzy Delarian-Hazuan-Casinor, wspominają tamte dni z wielką tęsknotą. „Układ mokrych majt były istnym koszmarem. Teraz zaś przebudziliśmy się zastając rzeczywistość jeszcze gorszą”. – mówi uczony socjolog Apletini Padle – „Miasto jest tak skorumpowane że zaczynamy się zastanawiać gdzie kryje się prawda. Zaniknęła wszelaka moralność, ludzie bez skrupułów wykorzystują siebie nawzajem. O dziwo państwo nie upadło tylko dzięki terrorowi wprowadzonemu przez króla”. Tak jest, od czasu powrotu jego wysokości, królestwo zmieniło się w salę tortur. Jeden z poszkodowanych opisuje całą sytuację bardzo tragicznie – „Tamtego dnia spacerowałem z moim ośmioletnim synkiem przez park. Nagle zauważyłem Variana nadchodzącego znad przeciwka, obładowanego przez swoją straż. Synek potknął się upadając przed królem. Ten wściekł się nagle, chwycił malucha i cisnął nim w złoty posąg lwa. Zwłoki kazał rzucić krokodylom na pożarcie, mnie zaś aresztowano na tydzień czasu za zawracanie głowy państwa. Gdy zwróciłem się ze sprawą do sędziego, zostałem zignorowany, następnie zaś grożono mi inkwizycją oraz wygnaniem z królestwa”. Od miesięcy nikt nie widział syna jego wysokości, którego przetrzymuje zapewne jako niewolnika w swojej piwnicy. thumb To nie koniec niespodzianek. Kolejną osobą która wpadła w królewskie sidła jest trzystuletni emeryt – „Na każdym kroku słyszę jak się z nas śmieją. Nigdy nie sądziłem że ród Wrynnów tak nisko upadnie. Ma swoich popleczników którzy wykonują jego polecenia”. Jednym z nich jest Garond Naethon, demonolog i hochsztapler który przy pomocy nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności sprowadza obywateli na ścieżkę zła, skłaniając ich do kradzieży, a także morderstw na niewinnych gnomach. Codzienne rytuały nad gnomimi dziewicami pomagają mu w zachowaniu wiecznej młodości. Być może chce on przygotować solidny grunt dla kolejnej inwazji Płonącego Legionu, czego dowodem może być wypalone ciało demona które znaleziono w jego komnatach. Z pewnością nie był to pierwszy raz gdy Garond próbował sprowadzić do ludzkiego miasta hordy biesów i demonów. 80% czasu spędza na ławeczce w dzielnicy rynkowej przyglądając się skutkom swoich niecnych występków. To co dzieje się zza drzwiami jego domostwa nadal pozostaje tajemnicą. Naoczny świadek zdał relację – „Próbowałem się przedostać do swojej kamiennicy pewnego wieczoru, kiedy zza alejki dosłyszałem przerażające odgłosy. Wtedy właśnie dostrzegłem starca w spiczastym kapeluszu znęcającym się i dyszącym nad młodą kobietą”. Niezbite dowody niestety nic nie znaczą, gdyż nawet wymiar sprawiedliwości został przekupiony przez czarnoksiężnika. Nekromanta otworzył także własną akademię gdzie prowadzi szkolenia swoich przyszłych kultystów. Są to jednak błahostki w porównaniu z trzecim bastionem zniszczenia w państwie, jakim jest Straż Stormwind. Organizacja która zwykła szczycić się pilnowaniem porządku na ulicach oraz ochrony obywateli przeistoczyła się w gniazdo rozpusty gdy początkowo za jej sterami zasiadł Lord Casinor, następnie Lord Remiel, aż w końcu Lord Eric. Obecnie jej szeregi zapełnione są najgorszymi z możliwych fachowców, a nawet pijaków, złodziei i bandytów. Jednym z sierżantów jest Ogr! Tak jest panie i panowie, Straż Stormwind przeistoczyła się w typową bandę najemników. Swoje usługi ofiarują temu kto płaci najwięcej. Łapówki są tu codziennością. „To skandal” – Mówi burdelmama Bronisława Hex – „Żaden strażnik nie potrafi rozprawić się z najdrobniejszą sprawą, im wyżej w hierarchii tym głupszy. Klienci przestali płacić, prowadzenie domu uciech jest już nieopłacalne”. Jak widać straż stoi na posterunku pilnując aby skrytobójcy mogli mordować swoje ofiary bez ponoszenia za to żadnej konsekwencji. Przyjrzyjmy się statystykom – w przeciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy ilość zgonów wzrosła z jednej miesięcznie do jednej tygodniowo. Ilość kradzieży wzrosła pięciokrotnie. Lord Lothar przewraca się w grobie. thumb Do całej układanki dochodzi jeszcze Inkwizytor Lightwell który dopełnia demonicznej trójcy skazując niewinnych obywateli na potępienie bądź rzucając ich na stos. Niektórzy przepełnieni strachem i grozą popełnili samobójstwo; „Lepsza śmierć w paszczy aligatora” – mówi anonimowy gnom przed skokiem z mostu – „Zostałem aresztowany za nieznajomość prawa. Kiedy zwróciłem kapitanowi Ericowi uwagę iż prawo Storm-Tfu-Wind NIE JEST ogólno dostępne, ten prychnął twierdząc, że znaleźć je można w Bibliotece. Tam jednak księga z prawem znajduje się na najwyższej półce, będąc niedostępną dla gnoma. Brak drabinek, na dodatek bibliotekarz zamiast podać mi pismo zaczął kpić z wzrostu nazywając kurduplem. Kapitan Straży jednak stwierdził iż „Ma to w dupie” i wydał wyrok 24 godzin w areszcie oraz 20 guldenów kary”. Świat manipulacji, hipokryzji i brudnych pieniędzy przeistoczył się w istny koktajl moralnego zepsucia. Jako redaktor mam obowiązek ostrzec was przed najgorszym. Czy uciszenie „Inkwizycji” miało na celu wyeliminowanie starego ładu po to aby zastąpił go nowy o wiele gorszy porządek? Teraz z pewnością możemy stwierdzić że odsunięcie od władzy Dyktatora Fordragona oraz jego kundelka Remiela przyczyniło się do wprowadzenia totalitaryzmu w państwie, gdzie Pan Wrynn – barbarzyńca wychowany przez orkowe plemię czarnej skały – wraz ze swoją trójcą, przeistoczył Stolicę Przymierza w Arenę Gladiatorów. "Między Oczy" B. v. B.: Dzień dobry. Witam państwa w kolejnym programie z cyklu "Między oczy". Dzisiaj w studiu gościmy panią Barbarę Rzyć-Dawała, zamieszkałą w Goldshire przy ulicy założycieli Podmiasta 3/4, która... B. R.D.: Przepraszam, ale wolałabym pozostać anonimowa. B. v. B.: Za późno... Proszę nam więc powiedzieć, z jakimi to informacjami przybyła pani do studia? B. R.D.: Chciałam ogłosić całemu Światu, że spełniło się marzenie mojego życia! Rośnie we mnie... fasola ojca Tadeusza! B. v. B.: Nie rozumiem. Może pani sprecyzować? B. R.D.: Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że do tego doszło! Wielebny zawsze z taką pasją i zaangażowaniem wykonywał swe powołanie! Każdego ranka, w deszczu, śniegu, w słocie, niestrudzenie oczyszczał dusze heretyków na stołecznym rynku. Pewnego dnia ujrzałam go, pochłoniętego swoją pracą, aż w pewnym momencie nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Blask palonego stosu oświetlił jego piękną twarz, a błyszczący krucyfiks wiszący u jego szyi emanował nieokiełznanym erotyzmem. To doświadczenie obudziło we mnie dziką bestię. Mym ciałem zawładnęła żądza i natychmiast poddałam się nieprzebranym pokładom chuci, przetaczającej się przeze mnie niczym fale tsunami! B. v. B.: To doprawdy wstrząsająca opowieść. B. R.D.: Tak! Ojciec Tadeusz, w swej wielkiej mądrości natychmiast rozpoznał szalejącego we mnie demona. Zabrał mnie do klasztornych katakumb, gdzie jak powiedział, panują "dogodniejsze warunki". Szybko się dowiedziałam, co miał na myśli. B. v. B.: Co takiego? Dlaczego pani płacze? B. R.D.: Nieszczęsny, dla ratowania mej nędznej duszy począł odprawiać wyczerpujące egzorcyzmy. Omal nie naraziłam go na zawał serca. Wzdychał, sapał, jęczał, stękał, a żelazny krucyfiks boleśnie okładał ruchem wahadłowym jego stroskane lico. B. v. B.: Biedaczek! B. R.D.: Niestrudzenie toczył apokaliptyczny bój z demonami, które uwiły sobie gniazdo z mego wiana. Poczułam miłość do człowieka, który dokonuje aktu najwyższego poświęcenia w imię wyznawanych przezeń wartości! Po pewnym czasie moje ciało przeszedł spazm, jak gdyby nikczemne siły, które przedtem mną zawładnęły, w końcu opuściły me ciało. Ziarno życia pozostawione przez wielebnego wygnało ze mnie grzech. B. v. B.: Czy dobrze rozumiem? Jest pani brzemienna? B. R.D.: Tadeuszku, jeżeli czytasz moje słowa, wiedz, że doceniam twoje poświęcenie! Ja i maleństwo nie będziemy stawać ci na drodze do kariery. Twoja praca jest najważniejsza i... B. v. B.: Dziękuje pani za dzisiejszą rozmowę, a państwa zapraszam na następny program z cyklu "Między oczy".